


querencia

by lostinforest



Category: A Little Life - Hanya Yanagihara
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Polski | Polish, po polsku, they deserve happiness
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinforest/pseuds/lostinforest
Summary: (n.) querencia－ a place from which one's strenght is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self





	querencia

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Who will lift this sorrow from our hearts?_

\- George Seferis

 

Brwi Jude’a nabrały ostrych kantów - niczym zarysowane starannie utemperowanym końcem ołówka – gdy w bolesnym grymasie, który umknął więzom zarzuconym przez jego wolę, zmarszczył czoło. Zmęczenie rozlało się po jego młodej twarzy jak wartki strumień uderzający o gładką połać głazu, po tym jak odnalazł drogę ujścia dzięki obluzowanej tamie.

Pod uporczywym naporem z biegiem czasu zerwie się każda skrupulatnie utkana zapora, zwłaszcza taka, którą od dawna znaczyły pęknięcia i zadrapania.

Jude spacerował dziś dłużej niż zwykle. Jakby rzucał swoim nogom rękawice, wyzwanie, któremu towarzyszyły zaciśnięte zęby i wysunięty podbródek. Te pojedynki zawsze były niesprawiedliwe. Nikt nie łamał zasad, ale trudno o grę fair play, gdy siły nie są w najmniejszym stopniu wyrównane. Walka z własnym ciałem to konflikt niewdzięczny. Skończyć się może jedynie wygraną lub drwiną, którą czujemy w środku jako destrukcyjny samobój, próbując ją zetrzeć jak parę z lustra po gorącym prysznicu.

Willem wycofał się na korytarz, zaciskając palce na kuchennym ręczniku, który znaczyła jakaś plama niewiadomego pochodzenia. Brunatny odcień przypominał krew. Zagryzł wnętrze policzka, jakby chciał stłumić ból, który rozkwitł w piersi niczym kwiat o szorstkich płatkach. Wrócił do małej, gazowej kuchenki i przemieszał w garnku breję z kawałkami rozgotowanych warzyw, która miała być potrawką jagnięcą według przepisu Malcolma. Jagnięcina, podobnie jak receptura, także pochodziła od Malcolma; rzadko pozwalali sobie na wyrafinowane treści kładzione na talerze o poszczerbionych brzegach, które też były z drugiej ręki, odziedziczone po poprzednich właścicielach ich skromnej klitki.

Ich obiad wyglądał jak wspomnienie rzygowin w przedpokoju;  prezent noworoczny od JB. Skrzywił się z niesmakiem i odłożył drewnianą łyżkę na blat.

Oparł dłonie o zlew i zwiesił głowę, czując chropowate płatki kwiatu w gardle.

Jude krzyknął. Mieszkanie skurczyło się do tego jednego pokoju, na ścianach którego osiadł swąd przypalanej cierpieniem skóry.

Za oknem mały chłopiec o popielatych włosach przejechał na rowerze w kolorze soczystej zieleni. Promienie słońca otulały ciepłem pobliskie kamienice i drzewa, w oddali ktoś puszczał Talking Heads z głośników. Pewnie jakieś dzieciaki w skórzanych ramoneskach, które właśnie zachłysnęły się New Wave.

Agonalny krzyk przeszedł w zdławione, zbolałe jęki. Słońce zajrzało do kuchni i uśmiechnęło się do zmatowiałych szafek. Pajączki kurzu wirowały w powietrzu, tańcząc niezgrabnie.

Popołudnie pachniało jabłkami i jesienią.


End file.
